User blog:R.Kurien/My Cars ( credits to Dr.Egdar Zomboss ( Freakercamp )
Hi guys! This is R.Kurien with his 3rd blog post. Hope you enjoy! =D So this will be about my Top 5 cars. '''Each one of racing, wasting, tuned, hand made, and customized game cars. First, we will start off by customized, as it is alphabetical XD This is the ghost rider which I found on Facebook and is one of my cars now :P. Anyhow, back to the blog. It has a really good endurance and strength which is good for wasting. It is also good choice for racing at some point. It is much more like a M A S H E E N with the speed of La Vita Crab. It is also capable of doing a '''Trio ( Triple waste which I just did yesterday to MASHEEN, EL KING, La Vita Crab and unfortunately, myself. But I won). You can also see that there is one ghost on the right side XD. Now, let's start off with hand made cars. Shall we? This, is the BMW 325 I 1989, hand made. Although I have to remove the front line but can't find that paper :-/. It was my families first Beamer and went on for 10-11 years. But than it got TOO old to use :'(. Back to the blog, it is a very nice car with a V8 Engine and can beat Radical One or Mighty Eight with quite some ease in straight stages ( i.e. The Stretch ). High Rider is it's main rival as it always tries to get this Beamer out of it's track even when the cop is around. It is known for it's acceleration and Aerial Boost. I think that racing is up next.... ''Actually, this time we have 3 winners.. Two of them are imported.. This is the Pescaralo V2. Despite it's long width, it has quite good stunts. It's handling is also quite good. It's spikes in the tires and side hadeeds keep cars away from it. It also has a line on the front hood that keeps disappearing which makes it more' Electrifying.' Often, it is sent pushed but is not thrown. And most cars go over it when it is upside down flat. And it is much better at wasting than getting wasted. This is the Dodge Viper N730. It was edited and recolored by me. It has excellent stunts, good handling, speed and acceleration. The front dark blue lights makes it more devilish looking. The red tires are also a danger sign. And the stats are much better in the car maker -.-. This is also a racer but also a daredevil. It sometimes acts like High Rider and does suicidal attacks. And it's gliding can make escapes from attacks by M A S H E E N in Suddenly the King Becomes Santa's Little Helper. This is the Cobra TNT. First of all, the strength bar is lying. The strength is not that much, it is the '''Minimum' you can do it. That is what I hate about these stat bars. Can anybody tell this to Omar? Anyways, this is a similar car to Pescaralo V2, only it can survive longer. It is much deadlier looking, name already says that. * shudders * . It has been improved by me. It has the stunts of Radical One, top speed and acceleration of Mighty Eight, handling of..... dunno, and endurance of M A S H E E N. Now is the time for TUNED!!.... ''I see... We have 2 winners... No wait... WE HAVE A 3 AGAIN!! This is my version of Tuned Tornado Shark. It has been turned to class A from class C. It has the spoiler of Elites Racer 1, wings of Radical One, spikes of Sword of Justice and turbo booster of MAX Revenge. It has extremely good stunts, good speed and acceleration, good handling, good endurance and strength. It is mainly an all-round from my Tuned cars. After it is wasted, if give it some hits, we get wasted instead. The hadeeds protect it a lot from other cars. The wings and the spoiler indicates that it is a good stunter. The turbo charger says it has good speed. It also has a booster in the back, see- Can also be aggresive at times. Credits to Mike as he started the Tuned T-Shark thing. This is my Tuned Audi V.2. It's stats.,color, and modifications are mine. I use it to mostly race but it is as good as Dr.Monstaa at wasting but poor endurance ( stat. bar is lying again -.- ). Good acceleration, speed, handling. It is not aggresive at all. Only tries to make other cars loose controls by pushing them on their back tiers. I like it's paint scheme a lot as Blue and Red are my lucky colors. The inspire me a lot as my name is close to Blue in hindi :D. This my Tuned Mighty Eight. Usually people color their Tuned Mighty Eight black and darkish blue. I took this color from the Audi in real life. Believe it or not ( to N.F.M.Fan8 ), the Lambo R Police's spoiler actually suits this car's color and shape. The speed is very good and good handling. Mediocre stunts help a lot in roll-spins but don't take far is a dis-advantage. Not clearly meant to waste but can take a few hits from Habab, M A S H E E N, etc. Can still send cars flying. The last and final *drums*.......... WASTING!! *claps* Ughhh... We have only 2 winners -.-'' If you might have seen my profile, at the last line it is written..... Oh yeah, I forgot to explain the car :P. So, this is my Simple car v.2. Not in good shape as this was my first car. But still,... I was here right?.... Yes! found it! So, on the last line ( credits before stages ) it is written that it wasted M A S H E E N when it was in Class C ( not written ) and now has been evolved to class A with outwitting stats. but the problem is, you can't see it. It's favourite stage is When In Danger, Chill Out with 10 laps because it has very good speed and like to waste a lot. This is the U CANT C ME, named after John Cena's speacial move :P. But anyhow, U CANT C IT. Only the person who is driving can see it. So it makes it very good at wasting. The stats. are of King M A S H E E N, only improved. It does not have good stunts but can do those backloop with rool-spin of the little ramps. The problem is that there is not much to say about this. So that was it guys. Hope you enjoyed! Also, you can ask me whenever for the codes but you should have a gmail, youtube or AIM profile atleast Ok, these are the polls- :Which car should be added in NFM 3. :BMW 325 I 1989 :Ghost Rider :Pescaralo V.2 :Dodge Viper N730 :Cobra TNT :Tuned T-Shark :Tuned Audi V.2 :Tuned Mighty Eight :Simple Car V.2? ( uncertain) :U CANT C ME : Category:Blog posts